31 January
= 2020 = Justin Bieber singing on Instagram live (January 31, 2020) Justin Bieber on Instagram Live (January 31, 2020) Justin Bieber Instagram Live (January 31, 2020) = 2018 = * Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez leaving a Hillsong Church service in Los Angeles, CA on Wednesday night. Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez Together Despite Breakup Rumors TMZ Articles * = 2014 = * Justin Bieber arrives at Teterboro airport in New Jersey. Justin Bieber with Poo Bear January 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with Maejor Ali January 2014.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber at the Maxim Big Game Weekend Party during 2014 Super Bowl Weekend at Espace in New York City, NY. Rick Ross Super Bowl XLVIII Weekend Experience Instagram Jeremy Bieber Batman.jpg|'justinbieber' "I have the greatest Dad in the world. He's taught me how to love, learn, and stay true to myself. I will forever be grateful because he was my superehero #batman" via Instagram|link= Articles * * * = 2013 = Instagram Believe Acoustic review 3.jpg|'justinbieber' "Thank u !!" via Instagram Believe Acoustic review 2.jpg|'justinbieber' "#believeacoustic give it a try" via Instagram Believe Acoustic review.jpg|'justinbieber' "What do u think" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = * Justin Bieber recording “Backpack” with Lil Wayne in Miami Beach, FL. * Justin Bieber with Timbaland in the studio. Justin Bieber with Birdman.jpg Justin Bieber and Timbaland in the studio 2012.jpg|link= Justin Bieber with fans in Miami 2012.jpg Justin Bieber in Miami 2012.jpg|link= Justin Bieber skateboarding with Lil Wayne.jpg Justin and Lil Wayne at studio.jpg Twitter justinbieber "studio tonight with @timbaland - got a lot of things i want to write about. ready to make music." 3:29 PM (Eastern Time (US)) justinbieber "@Timbaland im ready" 3:56 PM KukHarrell "@JackieJackson5 Just sending you a S/O!!!! I'm with JB tomorrow!!" 5:22 PM = 2011 = Justin Bieber at the Ed Sullivan Theater for an appearance on the 'Late Show with David Letterman'. Justin Bieber on the Late Show with David Letterman.jpg Justin Bieber at the Ed Sullivan Theater 2011.jpg|link= Twitter Late_Show "Bieber is in the building. http://yfrog.com/gzk5nwxj @justinbieber" 3:53 PM (Eastern Time (US)) Late_Show "Tonight: Justin Bieber uses his Twitter power for good to boost Dave's followers. http://bit.‏ly/fcpYJq @justinbieber" 5:50 PM Late_Show "Hey, @justinbieber! Thanks for the Twitter bounce. Only 6,900,000 to go. Game on, Bieber." 7:31 PM = 2010 = * Justin Bieber at the 52nd Annual GRAMMY Awards held at Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA. Justin Bieber backstage at Grammy awards 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber backstage at 2010 Grammy awards.jpg|link= Backstage grammys Rihanna kiss.jpg|link= Backstage grammys 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber 2010 Grammys.jpg|link= Grammy 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber 2010 Grammy awards backstage.jpg|link= = 2009 = Twitter KennyHamilton "@yezir get some rest. Dopesession 2nite. Holla tomorrow" 3:22 AM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) KennyHamilton "@lloydowens we are at the recording studio working with some new producers" 12:42 PM KennyHamilton "@lindadaywrites check this out, this is what I am working with... http://tinyurl.com/6b39vf" 7:48 PM KennyHamilton "@ShaynaD What do you think of this? http://tinyurl.com/6b39vf" 7:50 PM KennyHamilton "@ShaynaD @lindadaywrites that is Justin Bieber...13 year old from Canada...he's on Island Def Jam, we are dropping the first single in Feb!" 8:41 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar